Pacific 4
NoDQ Pacific Episode 4 is the seventh episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-second episode overall. Matches Rocky Balboa v Sir Lancelot Sir Lancelot immediately charges Rocky Balboa with a clothesline but Rocky dodges and fires back with a flying corkscrew punch. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Rocky gives Lancelot a piledriver and a gutbuster. Rocky follows up with a series of punches and a shoulderbreaker. Rocky punches Lancelot hard and knocks him out of the ring. Lancelot returns to the ring at the referee’s count of 11 but Rocky gives him a back drop and follows up with the Widow Maker to easily pick up the 3-count. Winner: Rocky Balboa After the match, a strange video package plays with the word “THREE” written in various languages. Wade Needham speaks to Bruce Lee via telephone. Wade asks Bruce for his thoughts on the previous episode’s main event. Lee notes he is unhappy with Jason Voorhees’ misguided attempt at help as Jason broke the rules of the match by getting involved. Lee states that he has no self-doubt following the match and believes in his heart he can defeat the Hulk. Lee speaks highly of Spider-Man and notes that he still has respect for Jason but is certain he can beat Jason. Lee promises victory in the NoDQ Pacific Championship match. The Hulk v Ganondorf Wade Needham announces during the match entrances that on the 5|next episode] of NoDQ Pacific, the Hulk and Ganondorf will defend the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championships against the Mario Bros. and Jason Voorhees will face Michael Myers. Ganondorf gets out of the ring at the start of the match and walks up the entrance ramp. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Ganondorf slowly walks back down towards the ring and climbs back in at the count of 19. He and the Hulk both attack one another with vicious strikes but the Hulk comes out on top of the encounter. The Hulk brutally punches Ganondorf and knocks him to the outside of the ring. The Hulk taunts Ganondorf, who drags the Hulk to the outside area. Ganondorf gives the Hulk a floatover DDT and climbs into the ring at the referee’s count of 13. The Hulk gets back in the ring at 19 and clotheslines Ganondorf. The Hulk rams Ganondorf in the corner with his shoulders and then backflips before dropkicking the seated Ganondorf. The Hulk gives Ganondorf a powerbomb but Ganondorf gives the Hulk a low clotheslines and knocks him over before giving him a camel clutch. Ganondorf tries to lift the Hulk but cannot. The Hulk gives Ganondorf a Death Valley Driver. Ganondorf delivers a top rope superplex to the Hulk and pins him for a 1-count. Ganondorf again tries to lift the Hulk but cannot. The Hulk clubs Ganonforf in the back of the head. Ganondorf fights back with another floatover DDT. Ganondorf gives Hulk the Mandible Claw. The Hulk struggles for a while but does not submit. Ganondorf manages to gives the Hulk a military slam. The Hulk gets to his feet and clotheslines Ganondorf. Ganondorf gives the Hulk another low clothesline and camel clutch followed by another low clothesline. The Hulk gives Ganondorf a release German suplex and follows up with the Big Green Buster. The Hulk pins Ganondorf and picks up the 3-count, earning a place in the NoDQ Pacific Championship match. Winner: The Hulk Debuts * Sir Lancelot Category:Season 5